1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for scanning an original. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus for scanning an original in which an original table with the original being placed thereupon and a light source for exposing the original are moved relatively whereby the original is scanned and exposed by the light source.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
In order to scan and expose the original, an apparatus for scanning an original which moves back and forth a movable member disposed in relation with the original table or the light source is known. On the other hand, an apparatus for scanning an original which changes the returning speed thereof according to the size of copy is also known. In these apparatus the returning speed of the movable member is set to increase with the paper size and/or the copy magnification. However, if a braking position of the movable member during the returning movement is constant regardless of the returning speed thereof, it may cause a following inconvenience. More specifically, if the distance between braking start position and standstill position is short, in the case where the scanning and exposing means or the movable member returns in a high speed, an excessive impact and vibration may occur on the stop. On the contrary, if the distance between braking and standstill positions is long and when the returning speed is slow, a time necessary for the standstill increases and the copying efficiency will deteriorate.
In the past, no effective means whatever has been proposed to solve such problems.